<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delectable, First Thing In the Morning by RubyLipsStarryEyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955643">Delectable, First Thing In the Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes'>RubyLipsStarryEyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In a Manor of Speaking [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Hermione Granger, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Wood, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Triad - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wakes after a drunken night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In a Manor of Speaking [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delectable, First Thing In the Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Hermione’s Nook Flufftober fest on Facebook </p><p>Oct 11 prompt- Lazy Sundays</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione sighed, pulling the covers up around her. It was warm, and it smelled nice. Like citrus and rosemary, vanilla and cedar. It was nice. Unfamiliar, perhaps, but it tickled something in the back of her mind, like she was forgetting something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucius, desist if you wish to keep all your digits intact.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That voice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re usually much less tetchy after such a thorough shagging, Severus,” another voice remarked, and her brain struggled to keep up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucius? Severus? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh gods. She’d had too much to drink last night and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh gods. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her eyes popped open, and she was met with </span>
  <em>
    <span>white. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yards upon yards of white fabric draped and hung artistically around the massive bed. She had hazy memories of black against the white, and hands… </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many hands</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” She sat straight up and the white room swam around her. A smirking face appeared in her peripheral, and she froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too,” Lucius purred, and her brain shorted out as he stretched —</span>
  <em>
    <span>completely naked and erect— </span>
  </em>
  <span>over the pillowy duvet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods he was pretty...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucius, seeing as you’re the only one that’s awake, make yourself useful and get coffee. And hangover tonics.” Hermione looked towards the source of the voice, and suddenly wished she’d just spontaneously combust rather than face her current reality. Her former professor lay on his stomach, a swath of white bisecting his thighs, highlighting the tight curve of his arse that rose above the sheet. He faced away from her, his hair fanning out over the stark white pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t tear her eyes away, her eyes tracing the hard lines normally hidden by layers upon layers of tightly-buttoned formality. Scars littered his skin, but she wanted to reach out and trace each one, to kiss away the sting left by the past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Striking, isn’t he?” Lucius had rolled closer, following her gaze with his own hungry eyes. “And delectable first thing in the morning.” He reached out, dragging a long, perfectly manicured finger up the back of Severus’ calf. His foot twitched, and a soft growl came from where his face was buried in the pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coffee, Lucius.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius rolled his eyes, but gracefully disentangled himself from the sheets and disappeared through a door on the far side of the room. Hermione was still speechless, unsure of how to extract herself and hide from the two men for the rest of eternity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can hear your brain working from here,” Severus mumbled, and heat crept up her chest and neck. She pulled the covers higher, making sure her breasts were hidden, as if he could see her from his place. “I assure you, you have nothing to be embarrassed about,” he continued, his normally silky voice rough with sleep and muffled through the bedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I— I don’t—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you said. Repeatedly.” He finally drew his arms under him, pushing himself up to turn to face her. His eyes raked over her, making her feel as if she was being stripped completely bare, despite already being naked beneath the duvet. “It’s early, we’re hungover, and Lucius is a pain in my arse, but means well. I’d suggest coming back to bed and sleeping a bit longer before rushing to any judgment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Come… back… to bed? </span></em><span>Her brain was still sluggish, but she couldn’t deny how nice that sounded. He seemed to know that she was leaning that way because he rolled to his side, patting the bed beside him. She tried to ignore his nakedness— </span><em><span>but</span></em> <em><span>Merlin help her; his cock was huge!— </span></em><span>and lowered herself slowly back to the bed. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed approvingly, and then his arm was wrapped around her waist under the covers, and her pounding heart began to slow. His lips found her bare shoulder, and she allowed her eyes to drift close against the too-bright morning and the implications that sleeping with her ex-professor and former schoolmate’s father— </span>
  <em>
    <span>simultaneously, no less</span>
  </em>
  <span>— held for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a door and the smell of coffee heralded the return of the other man, and Severus tightened his hold around her middle, keeping her in place. “Put a stasis on it and come back to bed, or go away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so bossy, Severus. I’d nearly forgotten how delightful it was to have you with a witch.” Lucius’ voice held a note of mocking humor, but the coffee smell disappeared and the bed dipped on Severus’ other side. Hermione tried to open her eyes, but she was too sleepy, and the warmth from Severus’ body seeped into hers, melting her into a boneless puddle. A warm hand slid over her stomach beneath Severus’ arm, and she relaxed into their touches, her last conscious thought that </span>
  <em>
    <span>there were certainly worse ways to spend a Sunday morning.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Again, disclaimer: The Series "A Manor of Speaking" is one (very out of order) story. It will be reordered and posted in proper form when flufftober and whatever else I'm adding to it is over.***</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>